


Gotta Take Care Of My Girl

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Real Person Fiction, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating





	Gotta Take Care Of My Girl

Your head was pounding, your stomach constantly clenching and unclenching while wave after wave of nausea hit you, gripping onto the bucket in your lap in fear of you throwing up. This morning you woke up to a discomforting sensation in your stomach which caused you to rush to the bathroom, spending several long minutes on the toilet while your stomach felt like it was turning inside out. The rustling of your bedsheets had woken up your boyfriend who knocked on the door to check if you were alright but only got a groan in pain from you. Amazing boyfriend that he was he got you a bucket in case you felt the need to vomit and placed a bottle of water on your bedside table before he sat back down on your shared bed and waited for you to return. As soon as the door to the bathroom opened and you came walking through it, Tom spread open his arms, indicating for you to lay back down on the bed and cuddle with him. The Brit wrapped his arms around you, his hands rubbing up and down your back, as you snuggled closer to his chest, your arms holding onto your stomach to try and get the pain to subdue a bit.

“Wanna stay inside today, love?” Tom mumbled against the top of your head. Too worn out to give him a proper answer you just nodded your head before you shot up, grabbing the bucket beside you and hurrying back into the bathroom, leaving Tom with a worried expression on his face, his eyebrows creasing together as he pulled out his phone to see if he could find any remedies for your symptoms while you were gripping onto the bucket in lap for dear life.

Rinsing out your mouth you returned to the bedroom, Tom nowhere to be found but in that moment you couldn’t care less, your head felt like it was going to implode any second and you were tired as hell but at the same time felt like your insides were on fire which ultimately kept you from going back to sleep.

“Here, I made you some vegetable broth and got some crackers,” Tom came walking back into your shared bedroom, carrying a tray with two cups of steaming broth and a selection of digestives on it.

“Thanks, babe,” you mumbled, taking the cup and taking a small sip, feeling the hot liquid run down your throat, immediately relaxing your upset stomach.

“Try to get some sleep, love,” Tom sat back down next to you, his hands rubbing soothing circles on your shoulder and back as you laid on your side, feeling less nauseous in that position than when you were laying on your side. Slowly you felt yourself drift off to sleep, Tom’s hands helping your body relax further until you fell into a dreamless sleep.

You woke up just four hours later but feeling considerably better, your head was still hurting, yes, but you barely felt any nausea and just a mild discomfort in your stomach.

Carefully you sat up, turning to your bedside table to take a gulp of water before grabbing one of the crackers Tom had provided earlier, munching on it while standing up and deciding to walk into the living room to watch some TV and eventually eat some light food.

“Feeling any better, darling?” Tom asked as soon as he heard the soft pads of your feet hitting the floor.

“Yes, definitely.”

After getting some food you plopped yourself down on the couch next to Tom and Tessa, the dog’s head resting on his lap while he gently caressed it. While you were silently eating your small breakfast both Tom and you were watching TV, your boyfriend occasionally changing the channel when the program ended.

“Hey, Tom?” you turned towards him after you finished eating your food.

“Yes, love?”

“Thank you.” Tom shot you a confused look, his attention turning away from the TV and to you.

“For taking care of me earlier. Thank you for that.”

“There’s nothing to thank me for, you’re sick and so I gotta take care of my girl,” he rested one of his arms on the back of the couch behind you, giving you the opportunity to cuddle into his side after placing your plate on the coffee table, a blanket wrapped around your legs to keep your shivering body from further cooling down. You two spend the rest of the day cuddled up on your sofa, Tom ended up making you some rice and chicken for dinner to take it easy on your stomach while Tessa was comfortably resting her head on your legs, sensing you weren’t feeling all too well so she gave you an extra amount of attention. And just the next morning you felt no remains of the previous day, feeling like nothing ever happened, no headache, no stomach pain and no nausea left behind.


End file.
